


Draw Me Like You Do

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, ArtMajor!Kimi, College AU, First Conversation, Kibastian, LitMajor!Seb, M/M, Pre-Relationship, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to draw you"</p>
<p>Sebastian blinked up at the stranger, confused at his sudden statement. "Excuse me?" he asked, relieved at the lack of a stutter in his voice.</p>
<p>Tall, blonde, and hunky rolled his pretty blue-green-grey eyes.</p>
<p>"Are cute, I want to draw you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Challenge Week 20

_"It's not enough to draw something you feel nothing for, draw something you love to make your art all the more precious."_

* * *

 

"I want to draw you"

Sebastian blinked up at the stranger, confused at his sudden statement. "Excuse me?" he asked, relieved at the lack of a stutter in his voice.

Tall, blonde, and hunky rolled his pretty blue-green-grey eyes.

"Are cute, I want to draw you" he said, enunciating as if Sebastian were a toddler learning his first words which should annoy him but only made him want to laugh. He eyed the man warily, dropping his gaze to the sketchpad in his hand.

"Art Major?" he asked, putting down his copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. He would have understood if the stranger was studying Health or something but Art? How does an Art student have a body like that?

The stranger frowned, dropping to the space next to Sebastian on the bench. "So can I draw you or what?" he asked irritably.

Sebastian was going to answer but he was already flipping his sketchpad open to a clean page and taking his charcoals out so it wasn't like he could stop him. It looked like he was going to draw Seb whether he liked it or not.

_'He **is** kind of hot'_ Sebastian thought, letting out a bit of a laugh. He might as well get comfortable.

"I'm Sebastian" he held his hand out for the Art Major to shake but instead of shaking it the blonde reached out to man handle Seb so that he was holding his copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ in both hands. Exactly the way he was seated when the blonde first asked to draw him. Sebastian let out another grin, flipping a couple of pages until he landed on the page where he left off. He was about to start reading again when the blonde spoke.

"Kimi"

"Huh?" Sebastian raised a brow at him, almost gasping when the blonde began to laugh softly. He had a nice laugh.

"My name is Kimi. Relax, Sebastian." the man - Kimi - muttered and Sebastian did as he was told, staring at the page but all the while thinking of how nicely his name rolled off of Kimi's tongue.

 

The Artist hummed in appreciation, carefully etching lines onto the paper while pretending not to notice when Sebastian snuck a couple of looks at him. He played around with the idea of asking him out but really what was he thinking? He's a stranger who just asked him if he could draw him. He could be straight for all he knows.

Sebastian turned to look at Kimi again, this time smiling as he held the Finn's steely gaze.

Sebastian was _really_ cute.

"You will be here tomorrow?" 

Sebastian did that thing where he blinked in shock again, staring at Kimi like he was a puzzle that he couldn't hope to figure out.

"Are you going to draw me again?" he asked, eyebrow raised at the smirk blooming on Kimi's face.

"Maybe" Kimi drawled suggestively, cupping Seb's face to tilt his head back the right way.

Sebastian smiled, going back to his book while Kimi went back to his drawing.

"It's a date"


End file.
